Nicotine
by Astrid G
Summary: Levi haciendo remembranzas... Hanji definitivamente eres peor que la nicotina. pasen, lean... espero sea de su agrado.


los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Nicotine

Se asomaba la poca luz del sol al amanecer a través de un ventanal en la habitación de un departamento decorado en general en un estilo minimalista, pulcro, tranquilo y simple en esencia, como su dueño, Levi Ackerman el primer bailarín del grandioso Royal Ballet.

Levi se removía entre sus sabanas tratando de alejar su rostro de la luz del sol porque a pesar de estar en un lugar que solía ser frio y nublado como lo era Londres, hoy el poco sol insistía en robarle el sueño. Harto de no poder esquivar el sol decidió levantarse de su cama y tapar el ventanal con las cortinas, más cuando intento levantarse sintió que alguien lo aprisionaba por la cintura, voltio a ver hacia donde estaba la persona y se encontró con Hanji Zoe su novia -y futura esposa aunque ella aun no lo supiera- totalmente dormida sin molestia alguna con los cabellos desparramados en la almohada, con la boca semiabierta, en fin Hanji más tranquila no podía estar mientras dormía.

- si serás, cuatro ojos solo durmiendo estas tranquila.

Murmuro el azabache mientras comenzaba a observarla detenidamente, cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza.

- ¿cómo sería mi vida si jamas te hubiera conocido?

Ese pensamiento le atravesó el corazón y sintió morir, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y sus ojos le comenzaron a escocer, acababa de perder el control de sus emociones y eso que solo tuvo el pensamiento no quería saber por nada del mundo si ese pensamiento se hiciese un hecho. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su boca y sintió el sabor de los labios de Hanji en los suyos.

- ¿cómo me pongo a pensar esta estupidez recién comenzada la mañana?

Dijo sacudiendo de forma negativa la cabeza, decidió que era mejor ver hacia otra dirección y se encontró con la fotografía que Hanji le había regalado en la que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla

-demonios loca, tu besos y todas la cosas que me haces.

Pensando en todo eso que había pasado con y por Hanji recordó la primera vez que la vio, no podía ser más desastrosa, la vio enfrente de la entrada de los bailarines al teatro, peleando con el portero con bolsa en mano, con la coleta medio deshecha, la filipina toda arrugada y con crocs, por dios esas cosas ni siquiera eran zapatos. Recordó la cara de asco que puso y que al acercarse a la puerta escucho como la castaña le decía que era necesario y casi urgente que entrara al área de camerinos del teatro, Levi se acercó más y pregunto cuál era el problema, Hanji volteo a verlo y al darse cuenta de que era bailarín se le alegro el alma.

- eres bailarín de la compañía, ¿verdad? Dijo Hanji emocionada.

- sí, que demonios es lo que quieres, ¿cuál es el afán de entrar a los camerinos?

- no es por nada mal intencionado, necesito ver a uno de los bailarines eso es todo

-quien de todos, ¿eres familiar o algo?

-necesito ver al Moblit Zoe

-ese pendejo, ya sabía que no podía tener buenos gustos

-¡hey! No le digas pendejo, tu enano… es mi hermano, imbécil

-¡no me digas imbécil cuatro ojos de mierda!

-¡agh! ¿Podrías llamarlo? por favor o debo seguir peleando con el portero

- cht, lo llamare no te muevas.

Al entrar a los camerinos fue directamente al de Moblit y toco la puerta –quien sabe por qué mierdas estaré haciendo esto- pensó.

- Oh! Le.. Levi ¿cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

- tu hermana te está buscando en la puerta. Dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su camerino vio de reojo como Moblit salía disparado hacia la puerta con una bolsa idéntica a la que llevaba Hanji en la mano, sin darse cuenta siguió a Moblit hasta la puerta y vio como Hanji le gritaba como loca a su hermano.

-Eres un imbécil Moblit, como se te ocurre no revisar lo que hay dentro de la bolsa, sabes que tengo un informe muy importante que entregar, que, ¡¿quieres que pierda el año?!

- lo siento Hanji, no es mi culpa que las bolsas sean iguales.

-no, no es tu culpa pero se mas consiente de las cosas, en fin aún estoy a tiempo, aunque no entre a clase si llegare al laboratorio, adiós nos vemos esta noche, ¡Mucha Mierda en tu función!

- adiós Hanji, éxitos en tu laboratorio.

Moblit iba entrando cuando vio a Levi recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Levi… gracias por avisarme que mi hermana estaba buscándome, no me hubiese perdonado que perdiera el año por no entregar ese informe.

-no, importa… oye, ¿Qué estudia tu hermana?

-¿he? Pues, medicina, sabes es realmente inteligente.

Levi solo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino dejando a un Moblit algo confundido y porque no un poco asustado. Después de eso la vio muchísimas veces más para su angustia aunque más tarde sería su sol, la maldita droga que necesitara cada día. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó cuando recordó cómo fue que le pidió que se hicieran novios, era el final de la temporada regular y sabía que Hanji estaría sin duda en el teatro no solo por ver a su hermano si no también para ver la última presentación de La Fille Mal Gardée, que según había averiguado era su ballet favorito, su plan llevarla al escenario después de terminada la función vestirle como Lise, bailar con ella el pass de deux de Lise y Colas y finalmente pedirle que sea su novia, pero como era de esperarse con Hanji nada sale como se planea.

-¡que mierda, enserio! No pretendo hacerla de Alain

- no seas aguafiestas Levi, el vestuario de Alain se te ve bien, además Colas debe ser galante, encantador y sobre todo alto… como quieres que hagamos un promenade tan siquiera, si soy más alta *jajaja*

- cállate maldita sea, si no quieres por mi está bien.

Dijo Levi enojado y un poco frustrado, haber sobornado a los tramoyas solo para vestirse de Alain y que Hanji para mal de colmos supiese más de lo que él creía sobre ballet, dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del escenario. Hanji al darse cuenta salió corriendo detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-No te enojes Enanin, si quería que te vistieses como Alain es porque amo a ese personaje.

Levi se quedó callado, era ahora no nunca pensó, mejor quemarse con ella ahora que arrepentirse después, era mejor que le dejara claro lo que sentía, a que después fuese remplazado por cualquier otro imbécil, no, claro que no quería a Hanji con otro imbécil que no fuera el mismo. Quito los brazos de Hanji de alrededor suyo, se giró para estar frente a ella y vio su cara, se miraba realmente apenada y hasta un poco triste.

-Oeh! Hanji.

-sí, dime

Mas no le dijo nada, la jalo por el delantal del vestido y hasta quedar los más juntos posible, subió su mano hasta su mejilla y la deslizo con cuidado hasta el cuello solo para jalar fuertemente hacia él y plantar le un beso, ella quedo estoica por unos segundos, finalmente le devolvió el gesto, se separaron por la típica falta de aire.

-solo mía cuatro ojos, no quiero a ningún imbécil cerca de ti

- claro, solo tuya no quiero que muerdas a las demás personas, rió en tono de burla, pero ¿y tú?

-solo tuyo tonta, solo tuyo.

Regreso su vista hacia donde seguía Hanji plácidamente dormida, aun lo abrazaba por la cintura sin siquiera percatarse que el estaba despierto desde hace rato. Escucho sonar la alarma de su teléfono y el buscando lo en el cajón del mueble de noche encontró una cajetilla de cigarros, estaba vacía, otro recuerdo vino a su mente, nicotina, Petra y una celosa Hanji.

Era una tarde casi milagrosa para Levi por alguna extraña razón el director y coreógrafo del Royal Ballet Erwin Smith les había dado la tarde libre, decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Hanji tal vez estaba tan de suerte y ella también estuviera libre.

-Oe, cuatro ojos Erwin nos dejó salir temprano de puto milagro, ¿estas libre?-

- hola enano, estoy saliendo de la última clase, ¿quieres que vallamos por un café?-

-claro, cuanto tardas en venir, te espero fuera del teatro.-

-de veinte a treinta minutos, ¡no te vayas a ir!-

-como si tuviera a donde, no tardes tanto loca-

Levi se recostó en uno de los pilares, sabiendo que Hanji tardaría decidió encender un cigarrillo siempre cargaba una caja en su maletín, no es que fuese un fumador empedernido pero uno de vez en cuando no estaba mal. Petra y Auro unos bailarines que recién habían ingresado al ballet vieron a Levi.

-Auro… Auro… decía Petra mientras le jalaba parte de la chaqueta.

-oye, tranquila ¿qué sucede?

-Le… Levi esta recostado en uno de los pilares.

-sí y eso que, no me digas que te emocionas solo por verlo, ¿Qué no estudiaste con él en Francia?

-si… pero él estaba cuatro años por arriba de mi grado, no le hable más que un par de veces.

-¿entonces?, ve hablarle no creo que no se acuerde de ti. Auro realmente moría de celos le gustaba Petra pero ella solo tenía ojos para Levi.

-yo… no… me da mucha vergüenza.

-bueno, entonces no vayas.

- ¡bien! Iré, nos vemos mañana, descansa Auro

-sí, igual para ti.

Dijo Auro caminando calle abajo, Petra se armaba de Valor para hablarle a Levi, el chico llevaba años gustándole creía morir de alegría cuando la aceptaron en el ballet y la guinda del pastel fue ver a Levi el primer día que llego a clases, se arregló un poco el cabello y camino decida hasta donde estaba Levi y hablo.

-Ho… hola Levi, ¿Cómo estás?

Levi se le quedo viendo de forma seria, ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Por qué de la nada se acercó a hablarle? iba a ignorarla por completo pero se dio cuenta de que cargaba el sudadero del ballet, así que la analizo con más escrutinio, seguramente era de la nuevas integrantes aunque ya habían pasado casi ocho meses desde que se hizo la selección, que más daba tal vez solo quería hacerle una pregunta sobre el ballet y ya.

-hmm, bien tu ¿quién eres?

-he… ha… Pe… Petral Ral, estudiamos juntos en Francia.

-mmm, no te recuerdo, ¿Qué quieres? Dijo antes de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

-he, pues yo solo saludarte, ya que estabas aquí solo, tal vez deseabas algo de compañía

-no, no la deseo estoy esperando a alguien…

-emm, ¿enserio no me recuerdas?, hablamos unas cuantas veces

-no lo siento realmente no recuerdo.

En ese momento sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Hanji - enano llego en 10 minutos- suspiro exhalando el humo de cigarrillo, al menos Hanji ya estaba cerca, solo quería quitarse a Petra o como se llamase de encima.

-Levi… ¿fumas seguido? Pregunto Petra estaba anonada y completamente roja, él era de esos pocos hombres en el mundo que se miraban extremadamente bien fumando, sin notarlo se fue acercando más a él. Levi solo la vio serio con una mirada que decía: invades mi espacio personal; por otro lado Hanji iba cruzando la calle cuando vio a Levi y una chica que no sabía quién era.

-¿será su cabello teñido? Ese color no era común. Pensó Hanji pero rápido perdió la curiosidad al ver que Levi estaba recostado en el pilar fumando y la chica se le acercaba peligrosamente, empezó a sentir un extraño calor fulgurante nacer desde su centro y sin miramientos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Levi.

-¡HOLA! ¡Amor ya estoy aquí…!

Grito Hanji a todo pulmón, ni ella se lo podía creer ella jamás le decía amor ni nada por el estilo a ese enano infeliz, actuó por puro reflejo, la chica pelirroja se alejó de Levi como si este de la nada empezase a incendiarse. El por su parte solo hizo una sonrisa de lado que solo Hanji pudo ver.

-Hola, hermosa que bueno que no tardaste tanto. Camino hacia Hanji y la tomo de la mano, voltio a ver a la chica y dijo:

-Petra, ella es mi novia Hanji Zoe. Petra se quedó helada por unos segundos- novia, el tenia novia-realmente era de esperarse aunque ella guárdese la esperanza de poder acercarse a él.

-Petra Ral mucho gusto… hace unos cuantos meses ingrese al Royal Ballet

-felicidades, soy Hanji Zoe mucho gusto.

-bueno, yo los dejo tengan linda tarde. Dijo Petra dio media vuelta y salió de allí velozmente

-oye, Levi suéltame la mano ya ¿no?

-¿Levi? Que no era amor. Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona sin soltarla de la mano

-¡cállate! Es tu culpa que gritara eso

-¿Cómo mierdas va a ser mi culpa? Si tú fuiste la loca que lo grito de la nada

-pero sé que te gusto, ¿verdad enano? Levi se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada para que Hanji no lo viera.

-oye, hay otra cosa

-¿ahora qué?

-no vuelvas a fumar nunca más en tu vida

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-que, no te das cuenta de lo jodidamente sexy que te ves haciéndolo, tu pinche enano del demonio, sin contar que además de la nicotina ingieras más de cuatrocientas sustancias toxicas y que además esas sustancias son cancerígenas, ¡¿qué te pasa!? Me quieres dejar antes de tiempo o ¿Qué?

- cállate Hanji si vas a decir algo mejor di que te pones celosa, cada que otra mujer se me acerca.

Y así se fueron tomados de la mano, caminando calle abajo buscando de un lugar en el que sirvieran un buen café.

Levi no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta que realmente había dejado de fumar, que Hanji insistió tanto que el no tuvo más que obedecer, volvió a verla ahí dormida y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente, el acto hizo que Hanji despertara.

-Buenos días, loca

-buenos días, bajito ¿hace mucho que estas despierto?

-no lo sé, estuve pensando y recordando algunas cosas, no sé a qué hora desperté

-tú, ¿pensando?, te sientes enfermo, has de tener fiebre déjame ver. Dijo Hanji dirigiendo su mano a la frente de Levi mientras reía a carcajadas.

-cállate loca, no estoy enfermo... dijo abrazándola, a Hanji le sorprendió el gesto pero no dudo en corresponderlo, Levi aun entre los brazos de Hanji dijo:

-Sabes llegue a una conclusión de todo lo que estuve pensando, recuerdas el día que me prohibiste volver a fumar.

-¿he? En eso estabas pensando, si, si lo recuerdo

Se separó de ella solo para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-llegue a la conclusión de que, Hanji, realmente eres peor que la nicotina.

Y la volvió a besar.

-Te amo, sustancia toxica y cancerígena.

-te amo más, microorganismo viral infeccioso.

* * *

un one-shot salido de la nada después de traumarme con la canción Nicotine de Panic at the Disco

inspiracion: un muy buen playlist levi-han llamado Craytea Coffee by Alexa *encontre el playlist en tumblr*

espero les guste! saludos


End file.
